


【圆桌文学翻译】里格梅尔指环的诅咒

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Arthurian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 法语Arthurian文学自译圣杯传Le Cycle du Graal 作者：Jean Markale第三分册Lancelot du Lac (1993)第十一章 Les Merveilles de Rigomer 里格梅尔的奇闻 节译是当代作者的亚瑟王传说衍生作，高文x兰斯洛特cp向扣糖选段自译，因为本质为扣糖行为，译文可能会有cp滤镜。自认为这段还是很甜的，角色犯傻预警。
Relationships: Gawain/Lancelot, 高兰 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【圆桌文学翻译】里格梅尔指环的诅咒

与此同时，日子一天天过去了，在亚瑟王的宫廷里，人们对兰斯洛特长期不见行踪的担忧与日俱增。桂妮薇儿王后整日待在卡尔里昂塔的窗前魂不守舍，等待着她的所爱之人的归来。但是兰斯洛特没有回来，也没人知道他在哪里。最后，忍无可忍的高文前去会见国王，对他说：“舅父，请允许我出发去寻找兰斯洛特。我会顺着他所走过的道路，前往无名国打听一下情况。我一刻也等不了。”  
  
国王同意了，高文也做好了行前准备。辞别了亚瑟和桂妮薇儿之后，他义无反顾地踏上了旅途。他询问路上遇到的每一个人，在兰斯洛特下榻过的宅邸停留，收集一些线索，好确保他能走在正确的路上。就这样，他来到了里格梅尔城对面的一片大荒原。  
  
荒原上有很多顶帐篷，一群人在这里安营扎寨，他们懒洋洋地坐在太阳下闲谈，下着象棋和西洋棋。见有人靠近，都站起身来看着高文。骑士问这群人是否见过湖上骑士兰斯洛特，班恩·班诺伊克王之子。有人回复他，兰斯洛特确实来过，而且击败了两名实力骇人的骑士，而后他通过了一座由恶龙值守的桥往里格梅尔城的方向去了。听闻此讯息，高文没有丝毫犹豫，他必须跨过这座桥，找出兰斯洛特的下落。就在他表达出这个意愿时，人们对他说，这太冒险了，因为那条龙绝不会轻易让人到对岸去。但高文回答说，他无所畏惧，而且下定决心要走到尽头。  
  
一刻也没耽搁，高文径直来到桥的入口处，他见那怪物横在桥路的中心，看样子是睡着了。他从剑鞘中抽出剑，十分慎重地前进，摆好架势随时准备战斗。但他愈是接近，愈是感觉那龙在视线里变得晦暗不明，直到走到桥梁中央的时候，高文发觉那不过是个虚像，在他的注视下渐渐消释，根本没有什么怪物挡住去路。就这样，他通衢无阻地抵达了对岸，看到一顶帐篷和人工洞穴的入口，他又迷失了方向。这时，他看见一个少女在那里，手里正玩弄一颗金色的苹果，他便问她：“年轻的小姐，你见过一个自称兰斯洛特的高贵骑士吗？如果你认识他，我恳请你告诉我他在哪里！”但少女却哑口无言。她继续把玩着金苹果从高文的眼前走过去，就好像他不存在似的。  
  
高文随即向洞口走去，手里依旧握着宝剑，一刻也不放松警惕地前进，他沿着一条长长的坡道走下去，出现在一个大厅的入口。他惊讶于洞窟里的房间竟能如此敞亮，透过几个井窗可以俯瞰远处的大海。他来到一条走廊，紧接着走进另外一条。透过一扇虚掩的大门他听到了一阵噪音：那里面正在进行某种声势浩大的活动，气味和烟雾高文使明白了：这地方是后厨。他走了进去，看见许多人在里面工作：有些人在劈砍圆木，有人在擦洗锅子，有人在切肉，还有一些人在磨刀。高文围着这里转了一圈，环顾四周，开口询问，但是没有一个人回答他，大家似乎都陷入了一种愚钝、迷糊的状态。终于，高文在一张长桌的尽头看到了正在剥菜叶的兰斯洛特，他高兴地冲了过去。  
  
“兰斯洛特！”他喊道，“我最亲爱的朋友！真高兴能找到你，看到你安然无恙！”  
  
兰斯洛特怔怔地看着他，神色呆滞，他的眼睛里空洞无物，像是被吓懵了。  
  
“兰斯洛特！”高文又说，“你不认识我了吗？”  
  
对方用虚弱的声音回答：“谁能认出一个从没见过的人？据我所知，我从来没见过你，就像你从未见过我一样。你是不是从地狱里逃出来的？你来我这里做什么？说真的，我从来没见过像你这样的人，你像是铁做的，从头到脚都包着铁。不不，我从来没有见过你这种动物，浑身是铁！然后你就冒冒失失地闯进我的厨房，一定是魔鬼把你引到这里的，在你离开前看我不把你痛打一顿！滚到楼下去，和那些织布工待在一起，如果你会织布的话！你这幅鬼样子，我看你还是去编稻草鞋比较合适。离开我的厨房，否则我就用这块砧板打你，再把你丢到火炉里去！一旦我吹响我的号角，手下的人就会过来把你的手脚捆起来扔进火堆，像烤鹿腿一样烤熟！”  
  
这番话先是把高文逗笑了，紧接着，想到英勇的兰斯洛特卿彻底失去了理智，一阵痛楚袭上心头，泪水就要夺眶而出。  
  
他强忍着把眼泪咽回肚子，继续说道：“兰斯洛特！看在上帝的份上，你真的不认识我了？”  
  
“我从来没见过你。”兰斯洛特执拗地回答。  
  
“啊！我好悲伤！”高文叫道，“吾王亚瑟要是知道了，我想他一定会痛不欲生，至于桂妮薇儿王后，她也会绝望发疯！”  
  
“谁是亚瑟王？我从来没听说过这个人。桂妮薇儿王后？我是有一个女伴，但她不是王后，她也不叫桂妮薇儿。还有，你为什么叫我兰斯洛特？”  
  
“因为那是你的名字！”  
  
“真有意思，你还会给我起名字，这名字好怪，我从来没听说过。还有你，你是谁？”  
  
“我是高文。”  
  
“高文？我面前的人真是高文？”  
  
“确凿无疑，我就是高文，亚瑟王的外甥，奥克尼的洛特王之子。”  
  
“好吧高文，既然你说你是高文，那我就对你好一点，因为你看起来人不错，虽然披着一身铁。我要给你弄点吃的，把你养得胖胖的。我还有一只鸡刚刚用胡椒烤好，这个给你吃。我把一整只都给你，再配上一块蛋糕和窖藏的老酒。好好期待吧，真的很好吃。我会对你比对别人都要好，因为我似乎记得我小的时候见过你，或者至少听说过你的事迹。但我也不知道是真是假，我的记忆就像一个过眼云烟的梦。”  
  
听了这些话，高文问他：“我的朋友，你愿意和我一起离开这个国家吗？”  
  
“和你一起？那可不行。我做不到，因为我的朋友会很伤心。她是这个堡垒的女主人。我还戴着她前天给我戴上的戒指，一枚非常华贵、美丽的戒指。我不想摘下来，从前天开始我就一直戴着，我想永远戴它。我是不会离开这里的。”  
  
他一边说着一边伸出手来展示戴在上面的指环。高文注意到，除了他平日一直戴着的戒指，兰斯洛特的小指上还另有一枚。他毫不犹豫地抓起兰斯洛特的手，将戒指取下来，将它扭断，碾碎，然后丢到地上。  
  
兰斯洛特发出一声凄厉的尖叫，然后大喊：“高文！”  
  
高文也激动地说不出话来，现在他可以肯定兰斯洛特中了法术，而这枚指环就是造成一切的原因。  
  
“真是太惊险太可怕了！”兰斯洛特结结巴巴地说道，“一想起我经历的那么多场战斗，我就以为我下了地狱！我还被那个拿着魔杖的可怕女孩欺骗了，戴上了那个该死的戒指。我仿佛刚从一个漫长的噩梦中醒来。”  
  
两位骑士拥抱在一起。  
  
“高文，”兰斯洛特继续说，“高文，我的朋友！你终于赶到这片遥远的土地上，除了你，谁也无法把我从这困境中解救出来。如果我还有马和武器，如果我还拿着我的盾牌，没有一个敌人还能站在这里！里格梅尔的法术也挡不住我！”  
  
他们两人一边说着话一边离开厨房，趁没有人的时候溜进长长的走廊，来到了一片开阔的草地上。所幸，他们找到了一座仓库，里面堆放着所有被俘虏来做奴隶的骑士的武器。那里有锁子甲、剑柄镀金的剑、骑枪、盾牌、黄褐色的疗伤膏药、还有许多配了鞍的战马。他们取来适合兰斯洛特的装备将他武装起来，然后回到被囚困的人们工作的地方，将每个人的指环从手上取下来。众人瞬间恢复了记忆，兴高采烈地庆祝自己重获自由。  


一点读后感：  
感谢阅读！  
这段我cp真是中了可爱魔咒了！不过别看这里这么傻，Markale先生的这部书大部分篇章还是很正经的，但我专挑这种段落翻译！  
傻归傻，我觉得并不ooc，就比如说这个兰斯洛特，就算失忆变傻了，也是最强的，一群傻子中的领导者。（然后别人都劈柴切肉忙前忙后，他选了个最清闲的剥菜的活干。。。）堂堂骑士变成的后厨总管老妈妈了，还脾气坏特别凶，真是太可爱了。  
高文卿听到兰斯洛特的一番傻话之后的反应我觉得是本篇最可爱的地方。他居然被逗笑了，然后迟了一秒才意识到：兰斯洛特变成傻子了那可怎么办！然后急的要哭出来又把眼泪憋回去了，真是耿直的小土豆！  
然后兰斯洛特在失忆的状态下对高文产生好感了（谁不喜欢阳光小土豆！），这里是我觉得好甜。然后就是直截了当的宠溺（喜欢看受宠溺攻！），把法国人发达的美食神经都用来宠高文了，他已经很壮实了别再把他喂胖啊！  
希望这个甜甜的小段落有给你带来快乐。


End file.
